


A Teapot for Two

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gen, No romance but Ferdie's lowkey crushing, Pre-Time Skip, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Byleth has always been a mercenary with few hobbies or special interests outside of fishing; the idea of 'tea time' is alien to her. Ferdinand, ever wanting to be helpful to his professor, aims to correct this with an afternoon together.





	A Teapot for Two

"Now I know you're a very busy woman Professor, but I promise you by the end of this session you will see the benefits of tea time for yourself!" Ferdinand declared grandly, pulling out a white garden chair for Byleth in front of a small table.

"Thank you for inviting me. I have little experience with such things" Byleth mused, her usual flat tone betraying a slight hint of curiosity as she lowered herself down onto the chair, peering at the different leaves and sweets in front of her on the tablecloth.

"Well if knowledge of the fine art of tea is your aim, then there is none more suited than I to introduce you! For once, I am able to pay back your sterling instructions with some of my own!" Ferdinand said with enthusiasm, trying not to rush over in excitement to his own chair. 

He mentally calmed himself down before taking his seat; being asked by his respected Professor about one of his most cherished past-times was a lovely surprise indeed. She'd delivered his secondary teapot to Lorenz (another man of culture), one question had gone to the next and suddenly she was asking for his help. Ferdinand could personally think of no better way to spend an afternoon; the sky was a deep blue and the weather was wonderful. Still, he mustn't become too eager and rush things; he wanted to give his professor the best experience possible.

And well, if he was also wanting to see one of her rare smiles at something he had done for her... no one else needed to know that.

He cleared his throat.

"So! Obviously you cannot start without a teapot and teacups. I have brought my own today; I rather adore the gold trim on the porcelain" he demonstrated to the cups in front of them.

"Again, I know little of what makes a fine cup. Still, I can see you spare no expense for this" Byleth replied, her deep blue eyes sweeping over the designs.

"Of course! I have quite the collection and wanted only the best for our afternoon, Professor" Ferdinand preened, feeling his confidence soar.

"Now, I have prepared quite a few different leaves for you. I of course have my own preferences, but I would like you to pick our blend for this afternoon."

She hummed quietly, eyes gazing at the neat labels. 

"I am fond of fruity flavors if I am drinking a beverage. Would this 'Southern Fruit Blend' suffice?"

Ferdinand had to hold back a happy gasp; she'd picked out one of his most beloved blends! He knew she was a woman of good taste!

Quickly rearranging his face to a less exuberant expression he nodded happily, taking the leaves from her and preparing the teapot. 

"An excellent choice! Let me prepare this for us to enjoy. Feel free to help yourself to one of these sweets in the meantime."

Byleth thanked him, leaning forward towards the pastry rack with a happy glint in her eyes.

"Thank you for all this. I am rather fond of these cakes..." she replied, reaching out towards a vanilla cake with orange icing.

"They go even better with this tea, I assure you. Make sure to have another one after your first sip!" he smiled, heart joyous at the sight of her happily nibbling away at the confection. 

"My father's mercenaries used to tease me for having a stern countenance, yet also being a lover of sweets" she admitted, a slightly sheepish tone entering her voice.

"Ha, there's nothing wrong with a bit of sugar every now and then! None of us would begrudge you any levity" he reassured her, one eye on the nearly finished brewing tea.

"Hm. The first time I smiled at Edelgard, I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head" Byleth said, humor in her voice as she swallowed the last of the pastry.

"Well... I for one, would like to see it more often" Ferdinand said slowly, sending her a tentative smile.

Byleth hummed, noncommittal but with a hint of mischievousness.

"Let's see if your tea can bring it out, then." 

He grinned, feeling jovial as he began to pour the richly-colored tea into their cups.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, and that is one thing I can't back down from!"

* * *

Byleth sighed contently, draining the last of the tea from the fine white cup.

"At first I wasn't sure what the objective was of this experience, but it's pleasant to take things slow."

"That's one of the best things about it, at least for me personally. Every day I am rushing here and there as the heir to the Aegir house must, so I value my time with a cup of tea and some time among the flowers very dearly" Ferdinand told her, pleased at her approval.

"This is a nice location. The air here is soothing..." Byleth replied, slight sleepiness in her tone as she blinked slowly.

Ferdinand nodded; it was the very reason he chose this particular spot. The air was filled with the rich scent of the Monastery flowers, the sweet summer breeze blew gently across the table and the sky was turning a bright, brilliant orange as the sun slowly set. Bright colored birds in flight could be seen in the sky above them and the gentle chatter of students in the distant dining hall made for a peaceful ambiance. It was the definition of a picturesque afternoon and his heart felt full at the beautiful aesthetic of it all. 

Byleth seemed to be feeling similarly; she breathed in deep and closed her eyes in appreciation, the summer wind kissing her long hair.

Ferdinand swallowed. She looked so very beautiful, and his thoughts were being very _inappropriate. _He cleared his throat, willing a slight blush down from his cheeks as he drank the last of his tea.

"So? Have I managed to convert you to the wonders of tea time?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You have, thank you. This has been an illuminating experience and a good way to bond... I must invite other members of the class with this" she mused, eyeing the different blends of tea leaves.

"Oh, of course! I know some of my classmates favorite blends, so don't be afraid to ask me for help!" he said cheerily, though with a slightly strange twinge in his chest. 

He couldn't keep her tea time all to himself... but the idea of her inviting another classmate, another man to this very spot made him feel slightly sad. 

Byleth seemed to notice a slight change in his expression; he hurried to plaster a big smile on but it was seemingly too late. 

"Ferdinand. I was including you in those invitations."

"O-of course! Let me know what times suit you and I would be glad to do this again. It was a treat!" he exclaimed loudly, embarrassed at the relief coursing through his veins at her reassurance. 

She giggled slightly, and the sound of it did very strange things to Ferdinand's heart.

"I have to be going. Thank you for generosity, Ferdinand. Do you need help taking these back to your room?" she questioned, eyeing the cups and pot.

"Please, don't worry yourself. You have places to be. Thank you for the lovely afternoon" he replied, bowing his head as a gentleman should. He watched her gently push the chair back into the table and depart with a small smile, her blue hair glowing in the setting sun as she made her way towards the Officer's Academy. 

As he cleared up the cups with the sweet smell of flowers in the air and the last calls of bird song before the sun set, all he could focus on was the light, full feeling in his heart.

'_Get it together'_ he thought to himself, fighting down the silly grin splitting his face in two as he thought of the last hour and a half they had spent together. He had so many expectations as the heir to the Aegir family, and she was currently his instructor. Nothing good would ever come of nursing this childish, impossible crush.

_'A friend and mentor. Nothing more.'_

He repeated this mantra over and over on the path back to his room in the dormitory, the thought at odds with the increasing desire for tea alone with her the next afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Golden Deer and started Black Eagles recently! I want to write some time-skip Claude but don't have a good premise for a fic yet, and Ferdinand hit me over the head with a baseball bat full of hearts. I also got a perfect tea time with him completely randomly on my first tea time on my BE file... it was fate I tell you! Thanks for your support :)


End file.
